Yozora
Yozora is a mysterious character whose origins are unknown. Physical Appearance Yozora's appearance bears a great resemblance to Riku. He has silver hair in a similar style to Riku, and uniquely has two different eye colors as a result of heterochromia iridium; his right eye being a light blue color, and his left eye being a dark red color. His outfit also appears to be a slightly darker version of Riku's, a notable trait on his outfit being a shoulder emblem picturing a skull crescent accompanied by two Keyblades. Story ''Kingdom Hearts III Yozora is seen prominently in advertisements for ''Verum Rex, a video game featured in the world of Toy Box. Upon Sora, Donald, and Goofy's arrival to Toy Box in their toy forms, Sora is mistaken by Rex to be a toy modeled after Yozora. In the eponymous secret movie, Yozora is seen sitting atop a skyscraper, watching the streets below. ''Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind Yozora appears in the Secret Episode, where he meets Sora in a night version of The Final World. After a brief talk on the reality of the situation and their identities, he challenges Sora into a fight and warps them to a rooftop in Shibuya. If he wins, he crystallizes Sora and vows to save him, but if he loses, he calmly accepts defeat, stating his powers aren't needed yet, and vanishes. Regardless, Yozora wakes up in the backseat of a car, being driven by Luxord's complete self. Abilities Yozora has displayed many unique and powerful capabilities that made him the most powerful boss in ''Kingdom Hearts III. He is accomplished in combat with both his sword and crossbow and using teleportation, able to swiftly cover the distance between him and Sora and perform powerful slashing attacks and accurately shoot blasts of energy from his crossbow, which could also change from red to blue; the blue energy beams cannot be blocked. Yozora's energy blasts depending on the attack can cut Sora's HP Gauge depending on how much damage is inflicted, cutting down to even a quarter or 1 HP. Sora cannot heal past the HP Gauge cut but the effect wears off after thirty seconds; alternatively, activating a Formchange will remove the negative status. He seems to be able to use some kind of unique magic, able to telekinetically control his sword to attack, conjure two red orbs to fire lasers as well as three holograms to trap Sora inside a pyramidal cage before exploding, emit an exploding wave of energy, focus energy into his sword to fire an invisible slash of red energy and shroud himself with red energy to protect himself and gain greater strength. Yozora is able to use a Technological tractor beam to grab Sora, upon grabbing him with it, he can steal Sora's Kupo coin and any items he has stacked to the point of reducing it to one item while hes also draining Sora's HP to regain his own via HP orbs extracted from sora. If Yozora is defeated while he still has the Kupo Coin, he will use it and regain half of his HP which is 9 green squares. Yozora's most unique abilities are his ability to trap Sora inside a technological net to vanish Sora's Keyblade while he duplicates it with his sword, becoming able to cast Water spells and perform new attacks, before he returns Sora's Keyblade by having pieces of it bombard Sora. He can also conjure a cage of blocks with a drone that could conjure lasers out of nowhere; he summons the drone by raising his sword up that also creates a glass dome around the area, resembling a sphere of red energy at first before it forms up and activates its lights and shines them onto the glass, creating a projection of the night sky with star constellations moving around in the glass part of the dome. The drone glows and is able to make Sora float up in the air while Yozora is teleporting and shooting at him. The drone splits up into pieces and turns the entire area along with the dome pure white as Yozora attacks and commands the drone to conjure Gigas at Sora before creating multiple duplicates of himself to attack Sora. The drone forms back up and changes back to projecting the dome's night sky projection while Yozora attacks Sora. The final part of this stage then has the drone turning the area completely pure white again before it starts moving and floating down while it transforms into a red ball of energy that is capable of sucking Sora in, shattering the pure white area like glass and changing it back to normal while Yozora is teleporting and attacking. If the drone manages to suck Sora in, it will trap him and Yozora will slash through it, also slashing Sora and causing massive damage. Weapons Yozora utilizes two unique weapons in combat, both of which he uses at the same time. Yozora wields a ranged weapon similar in design to a crossbow, as well as a technological sword with a glowing orange edge. Trivia * Yozora's name is derived from the Japanese words for "night sky" (夜空 Yozora). * Yozora and his original world are heavily based on Tetsuya Nomura's original vision of Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy Versus-XIII, with Yozora himself being based on Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum from said game, whose name also translates to "night sky" from Latin. He's shown to have friends and a love interest based on Noctis', including Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto, and Stella Nox Fleuret, who was replaced by Lunafreya in XV. He also has similar weapons and powers to Noctis, who wields a sword and can warp around in XV. He also has heterochromia, as his eyes are different colors; red and blue, which is what Noctis was also going to have originally. Part of the endings of the Secret episode of Re:Mind is also a near shot-for-shot remake of a segment of one of the early 2010 Versus-XIII trailers. * If Sora loses to him, it triggers the bad ending where Sora gets turned into a crystal statue, a staple of completing a Focus for a l'Cie in the Final Fantasy XIII ''series. That sub series of games is refered to as the ''Fabula Nova Crystallis, which was originally going to have Final Fantasy Versus-XIII as a part of it before it was rebranded as XV and given a more original lore and mythology to distance it from XIII, which has had, since its debut in 2009, mixed reception from the Final Fantasy fanbase. Gallery Verum Rex Cover KHIII.png|Cover for Verum Rex. Yozora Weapon.jpg Yozora KHIII.png Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind